The Adventures of Digisitting
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Oh boy, looks like the tots are digisitting. But, soon The digimon need their help to rescue Gaogamon.
1. Meet the creatures

**The Adventures of Digisitting**

After getting into bed the 4 year old turtles saw something glowing under Leo's bed.

The guys looked under Leo's bed to see what it was.

They saw pieces of an egg shell and then a they saw a pink thing with 3 lumps on it and it had a blue spiral on it's forehead and it said "Puni" to Leo.

They were surprised to see a strange thing under Leo's bed, this never happen before.

So, Leo picked it up and said...

Leo: Let's call it Puni, okay?

Mikey: well it is small, right?

Raph: a shrimp is it

Then, Donnie saw a glow under Raph's bed.

Donnie: Hey Raph

Raph: What?

Then they looked under Raph's bed and saw egg shell pieces and a pair of yellow eyes on a black head with round ears and a red spiral on it's forehead.

Raph: What da...

"Bota?" it said

Raph: Bota? Is that it's name?

Donnie: I guess

Raph picked up Bota, and said...

Raph: what are ya?

Bota: Bota

Mikey: All it says is Bota

Then Leo saw a glow under Donnie's bed.

Leo: Donnie, check it out

They looked together under Donnie's bed, they saw another egg shell pieces set and they saw a a little green puddle thing with eyes and it looked like it had bubbles on it and looked like it had something yellow in it's mouth with a purple spiral on it's forehead. And it said to Donnie..."Pabu?"

Donnie: Huh?

Donnie said as he picked it up.

Leo: he must mean it's his name, I guess

Then Raph saw something glowing under Mikey's bed.

Raph: Not another, Look Mikey

Mikey: Huh?

They checked it out and saw a very small fish like creature with red eyes and oddly skinny long ear like things, 3 lumps on it's back, two tiny flippers on it's body and a orange spiral on it's head.

"Pichi" it said to Mikey.

Mikey: Is that your name, dude? Pichi?

Pichi: Pichi

Leo: What are we going to do with them?

Mikey: We could keep them until we find their home

Donnie: If we are, let's keep them quiet so they won't wake up Splinter, okay?

Raph: Fine

**Note: This is before episode Fathers & Sons**


	2. The chase game

**The Adventures of Digisitting**

**Chapter 2**

**Note: Pichi also had an egg shell but, forgot to put it in the last chapter.**

* * *

The turtles made each newborn a bed.

Puni kept looking at Leo, Bota kept staring at Raph, Pabu kept looking at Donnie and Pichi kept staring at Mikey.

They would sleep but they feared if they slept one of the creatures would wake up crying about something, that could wake up Splinter.

Leo: Puni, do you need something?

Puni just yawned to answer Leo.

Raph: Bota, do ya need something?

Bota did the same reply Puni did.

Donnie: Pabu, do you need something?

Pabu yawned like Puni & Bota did.

Mikey: Pichi, do you need somthing?

Pichi did the same thing the others did.

Leo: Well, good night guys

* * *

Soon the turtles slept for an hour, the four Digimon looked at each other then at the turtles.

Then they were sneaking off to the topside, which Mikey saw them leaving the sewers and said..

Mikey: Guys...Puni, Bota, Pabu & Pichi are leaving

Donnie: What?

Raph: They're leaving? Leo we gotta stop 'em who knows what humans could do to the lil' guys if they get caught by them.

* * *

So, the turtles chased the digimon to stop them from going topside.

The digimon giggled thinking the turtles were playing tag with them.

Donnie: Guys, come back here

But, they didn't understand what Donnie means.

Then Leo caught Puni in his hands.

Leo: No, Puni you can't go topside by yourself

Puni looked Leo with a why not face.

Leo smiled at Puni.

Then Raph caught Bota.

Raph: Bota, Ya can't leave sewers all by yarself (I'm trying to type Raph's Brooklyn accent)

Bota did the same face Puni did to Leo at Raph.

Raph just did a don't you look at me like that face.

Donnie finally caught Pabu.

Donnie: Please don't scare me like that again, Pabu

Pabu just giggled at the look on Donnie's face.

Mikey then caught Pichi.

Mikey: Don't do that again, Pichi

Pichi just smiled at Mikey

* * *

Then they returned to the turtles' room.

Then Suddenly Puni started blowing bubbles.

Leo: What's happening?

Then Bota did the same thing Puni was doing.

Raph: Whut da...?

Then Pabu begun doing it, too.

Donnie: Huh?

Then Pichi was now doing it, too.

Mikey: Maybe they're taking a bubble bath

**

* * *

**

Wait for Chapter 3 to find out what happens.

**So, wait my lovely fans wait.**

**Waiting will give you it's reward.**


	3. Digimon Digital Monsters

**The Adventures of Digisitting**

**Chapter 3**

Soon they stopped blowing the bubbles but, as it cleared something happened. Each digimon changed shape but not birthmarks.

Puni changed into a orange with white head with a black fin like horn and also with brown eyes.

Leo: Puni, what happened to you?

Puni: Well, I changed shape in your language or in ours, Digivolved. Because of you, I used to be Punimon. Now, I'm Tsunomon

Leo: You can speak now, Tsunomon?

Tsunomon: Yes

Raph: Bota, Whut the heck are ya, now?

Bota changed into a pink head with some sharp teeth, and long skinny ears and brown eyes.

Bota: I'm now Koromon Raph.

Raph: Koromon?

Koromon: Like Tsunomon said we changed shape in your language or in ours, Digivolved. We changed because of you and your brothers. By the way I was Botamon but now Koromon.

Donnie: Pabu? Who are you now?

Pabu turned into a little pink ghost thing, with gray fingers, no legs and brown eyes.

Pabu: I am now Motimon, Donnie. me and the others all digivolved.

Mikey: Pichi?

Pichi turned into a seal like creature with orange fire lifting like hair, brown body, white belly, with some teeth showing and blue eyes.

Pichi: I'm now, Bukamon dude.

Mikey: Bukamon? So, what are you guys?

Digimon: Digimon, Digital Monsters

Donnie: Digital Monsters?

Motimon: Yes that's what we are, but you can call us Digimon.

Tsunomon: I am Loyal like Leo

Koromon: I'm Brave like Raph

Motimon: I am Smart like Donnie

Bukamon: I'm Funny like Mikey

Bukamon: Come with us

Mikey: What?

Koromon: we need your help, our digieggs were sent to you so you can save our guardian, Gaogamon.

**

* * *

**

Will the turtles come with the digimon to save their guardian, Gaogamon?

**Find out in the chapter**


End file.
